Moon of Seoul
by PhoenixLoey61
Summary: [SLOW UPDATE!] [INDO TRANS] [YAOI] [MRATED] Baekhyun adalah satu yang turun, Seorang malaikat yang berubah menjadi iblis, putus asa untuk memenuhi keinginan sejatinya: mencintai layaknya manusia. Ketika ia diberikan kesempatan itu dalam wujud tubuh yang baru bernama Lee Jaehyun, ia menerima dengan kedua tangannya dan tidak melihat ke belakang.
1. Prologue

Moon of Seoul

[Indo Trans]

 _Baekhyun adalah satu yang turun, Seorang malaikat yang berubah menjadi iblis, putus asa untuk memenuhi keinginan sejatinya: mencintai layaknya manusia. Ketika ia diberikan kesempatan itu dalam wujud tubuh yang baru bernama Lee Jaehyun, ia menerima dengan kedua tangannya dan tidak melihat ke belakang._

•

 _Chanyeol adalah kelembutan, lelaki baik hati yang mencari cintanya yang hilang,_ _Seorang pria dengan nama Lee Jaehyun yang telah menghilang tanpa jejak._

 _Author(s): imissedyourskin_

 _(Beberapa kata aku ganti agar lebih nyaman untuk dibaca)_

...

Ia begitu tenggelam dalam lantunan lagu yang memenuhi gendang telinganya hingga tidak menyadari bagaimana seorang lelaki yang telah berjalan melewatinya berhenti dan berputar balik lagi. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak benar-benar sadar hingga ia mendengar suara dibelakangnya yang memanggil dengan lembut dan dipenuhi ketidakyakinan, "Jaehyun?"

Segalanya tentang suara itu membuat Baekhyun membeku, dan yang bisa ia pikirkan hanyalah 'tidak', sesuai dengan respon tubuhnya, ia juga berusaha untuk membuat kedua kakinya bergerak.

Tetapi Baekhyun telah membuat kesalahan itu untuk menghentikan nyanyiannya saat mendengar suara itu memanggil nama pemilik tubuh yang telah ia ambil. Walaupun ia telah mengambilnya segera saat ia mulai berjalan lagi, anggota tubuhnya yang membeku seakan mendengar perintahnya,

Ini sudah terlalu terlambat


	2. Hidden Wings

Moon of Seoul

[Indo Trans]

 _Baekhyun adalah satu yang turun, Seorang malaikat yang berubah menjadi iblis, putus asa untuk memenuhi keinginan sejatinya: mencintai layaknya manusia. Ketika ia diberikan kesempatan itu dalam wujud tubuh yang baru bernama Lee Jaehyun, ia menerima dengan kedua tangannya dan tidak melihat ke belakang._

 _Chanyeol adalah kelembutan, lelaki baik hati yang mencari cintanya yang hilang, Seorang pria dengan nama Lee Jaehyun yang telah menghilang tanpa jejak._

 _Author(s):_ imissedyourskin

[Asian Fanfics]

 _(Beberapa kata aku ganti agar lebih nyaman untuk dibaca)_

...

 _Lee Jaehyun. 26 tahun. Anyang, Korea Selatan. 174 cm. rambut cokelat. mata cokelat. kulit pucat, bertubuh mungil. bunuh diri_

"Apakah kita tahu kenapa dia melakukannya?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menjalankan jari-jarinya pada tubuh tuan rumahnya, melintasi kulit lembut rumah barunya

"Mengapa ia membunuh dirinya sendiri?" sulit untuknya berpura-pura seakan peduli dengan jawaban itu, karena pada kenyataannya Ia tidak. Lagipula sebenarnya, ia senang lelaki ini telah melakukannya.

Tubuh dihadapannya dapat memberikan rumah yang sesungguhnya, itu akan menjadi tubuh miliknya. Ia telah menunggu momen ini selama bertahun-tahun, bahkan terasa seperti puluhan tahun lamanya, dan sekarang momen itu berada tepat dihadapannya, dalam bentuk lelaki 26 tahun yang sangat indah.

Jadi tidak, Baekhyun tidak peduli mengapa ia melakukannya, Ia tidak merasa menyesal, tetapi ia ingin mengetahui jawabannya omong-omong.

"Tidak. Tidak ditemukan catatan yang tertinggal, dan penelitian singkat menunjukkan kepada kami jika tidak ada alasan untuk siapapun khawatir padanya. Ia memiliki hubungan yang stabil, mencintai keluarga, dan pekerjaan yang aman, Ia pasti sangat pandai dalam menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan didalam" ringkas Tae-ho selagi membaca informasi pada kertas ditangannya.

Jaehyun, Tubuh dari seorang lelaki yang akan Baekhyun ambil. Ditemukan di hutan dengan luka di pergelangan tangan dan luka yang lebih kecil di bagian leher, seolah dia telah memulai pada bagian sana dan mengubah pikirannya.

Lelaki ini telah kehilangan begitu banyak darah hingga detak jantungnya lemah, tubuhnya sudah pingsan, tetapi untungnya mereka dapat menemukannya tepat waktu, dan mereka telah membawanya masuk dan membiarkan tubuhnya tetap hidup. Mereka telah menjahit lukanya dan membersihkannya hingga tidak lagi berdarah, sekarang bukanlah apa-apa melainkan bekas luka yang berwarna merah gelap.

Itu menjadi bekas luka yang akan Baekhyun bawa hingga kehidupannya berakhir, tetapi ia bersedia untuk melakukannya. Ia akan memberikan apapun untuk mendapatkan rumahnya sendiri, cukup beruntung karena orang itu bukan siapa-siapa tapi cukup menakjubkan.

Wajahnya sempurna, tanpa tanda lahir yang dapat ditemukan, dan dengan _m-shaped upper lipnya,_ yang tebal walaupun sudah memudar.

Hal terutama yang disukai Baekhyun adalah tulang leher lelaki ini dan kelangsingan pinggangnya yang menyebabkan tulang pinggulnya terlihat indah. Dia juga memiliki paha yang indah, Baekhyun jadi teringat wujud malaikatnya saat melihat tubuh lelaki itu. Benar-benar terasa seperti pulang kerumah, kembali ke siapa dia saat dulu, tetapi sedikit berbeda jika disesuaikan dengan kepribadiannya yang sekarang.

Jari pendek yang lusuh, menelusuri yang panjang ramping yang akan segera menjadi miliknya, Baekhyun menemukan dirinya muncul dalam hal ini, tahu jika ini akan menjadi peluang satu-satunya untuk melihat dirinya sendiri di mata orang lain.

Jaehyun memiliki denyut yang lemah, Baekhyun dapat mendengar lembutnya denyut itu melalui mesin Elektrokardiograf (Pengukur denyut jantung/EKG), dan ia mengakui jika sekarang tubuh itu terlihat lebih seperti mati daripada hidup, tetapi ia tahu jika itu sudah cukup hidup untuk diambil alih olehnya

Juga bibirnya akan mendapatkan warnanya kembali, detak jantungnya akan meningkat lagi dan jari-jarinya akan kembali bergerak.

"Ingat Baekhyun, ini adalah keputusan yang terakhir" Tae-ho menyampaikan

"Kau telah diberikan kesempatan untuk pergi, itu juga berarti kau tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi, dan yang lebih penting dari itu sungguh kau hanya diperbolehkan untuk pergi agar dapat hidup seperti manusia biasa. Itu artinya kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk melakukan bisnis dengan iblis. Kau akan hidup sebagai manusia dan akan meninggal sebagai manusia."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar seluruh pidato itu

"Aku tahu Tae, aku hanya memohon untuk ini sejak Lucifer menganggapku teman dekat. Aku tahu kesepakatannya" Ia melepaskan Tangan Jaehyun dan menatap kembali wajah pria itu. Mengetahui ini akan menjadi miliknya, jika sebentar lagi Ia akan terlihat seperti pria itu, itu membuat Baekhyun mendesah penuh harap.

"Ini akan menjadi milikku seorang kan? Aku tidak bisa mengambil yang lain dimana ada rengekan terus-menerus di belakang pikiranku" Baekhyun bertanya, hanya untuk memastikan. Ia akan menjadi mimpi terburuk neraka jika itu terjadi lagi.

Tae-ho mengangguk saat dia berjalan ke sisi ranjang yang lain, "Ya, dia mati otak, kami menjaga tubuhnya tetap hidup dengan menyediakannya oksigen, seperti yang kau tahu. Saat dimana kau menguasainya, itu tidak diperlukan lagi."

Baekhyun bersenandung saat dia terus memeriksa tubuh dihadapannya, merasakan arah mata Tae-ho yang tertuju ke arah yang sama dengan dirinya.

Jari-jarinya mengarah turun menuju perut yang sedikit kencang hingga mencapai kain yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah tubuh Jaehyun. Ia mengangkatnya cukup tinggi agar ia bisa menatap sekilas apa yang tersembunyi didalamnya.

Ia terkekeh saat matanya berkeliaran beberapa detik sebelum ia menjatuhkannya kembali dan menatap Tae-ho

"Baiklah, aku pasti tidak kecewa" ia mengakuinya

"Ini sekitar ratusan kali lebih baik daripada tubuhku yang sekarang"

Tentu itu sedikit melebih-lebihkan. Baekhyun tahu ia terlihat baik, Ia tahu ia diinginkan,tapi ia tidak merasa seperti dirinya sendiri, yang mana membuatnya sulit untuk melihat dirinya dan merasakan rumah pada dirinya sendiri.

Tubuh tuan rumahnya terlihat tangguh, berotot dan jantan. Iblis manapun akan senang untuk bertukar

Tetapi Baekhyun merindukan kelembutan itu, merindukan penggambaran bagian dirinya yang lebih memilih surga daripada neraka.

"Apa itu artinya kau akan melakukannya?" Tae-ho bertanya padanya, menatap Baekhyun dengan seringaian main-main

"Satu yang terburuk akan benar-benar menyerahkan kebebasan dan kekuatan untuk menjalani kehidupan fana yang membosankan?" Tae-ho tidak perlu bertanya seperti itu hanya untuk mengetahui jawaban yang membingungkan

Setelah apa yang telah ia habiskan pada sepuluh tahun terakhir kehidupan iblisnya, Ia telah melakukan hal paling kotor yang dapat dibayangkan

membunuh untuk bersenang-senang, dan bertahun-tahun ia membangun namanya sendiri. Orang-orang ingin bersama dengan dirinya, orang-orang ingin menjadi dirinya, dan Baekhyun mencintai perhatian yang ditujukan padanya.

Kebanyakan Iblis mengetahui dirinya, tahu reputasinya, dan ia pikir itu adalah bagian dari kenapa ia dibolehkan untuk pergi.

Itu bukan hanya karena dia bersahabat dengan Lucifer hingga diperbolehkan untuk pergi, bahkan lebih daripada itu. Baekhyun menyadari jika dengan mencuri perhatian, yang lebih tinggi akan menjadi marah kepadanya karena mencoba untuk menjadi lebih cemerlang dari mereka. Itu bekerja cukup baik pada akhirnya, mendapatkan apa yang Ia inginkan, walaupun bisa membuatnya terbunuh juga.

"Apakah kau lupa aku adalah satu yang turun?" sambung Baekhyun

"Aku bukan apa-apa, tetapi kepolosan murni yang telah kehilangan arah. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku Tae, bisakah kau lihat seberapa polosnya aku?" Baekhyun mengubah suaranya, mencoba untuk terdengar seperti pendeta kotor yang baru saja ia bunuh beberapa minggu yang lalu. Pria itu memohon untuk hidupnya, tetapi Baekhyun tidak menunjukkan belas kasihan. Tuhan apapun telah berdoa untuk meninggalkannya bertahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Peniruan yang dilakukan Baekhyun membuat Tae-ho tertawa, dan dia menatap Baekhyun intens saat dia menggunakan nada yang jauh lebih kotor, pikirannya jelas berada pada hal yang lain

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. aku hanya bisa melihat bagaimana kau terlihat saat aku menunggangimu di meja Lucifer pada malam itu saat kita berhasil menyelinap masuk ke tempatnya"

Baekhyun membiarkan mulutnya menganga karena kaget dan mencengkeram dadanya, tersentak

"Beraninya kau berbicara padaku seperti itu! aku ini berdarah malaikat murni!" yang mana merupakan kebohongan terang-terangan, dan mereka berdua tahu akan hal itu. Baekhyun telah kehilangan segenggam kesucian itu puluhan tahun lalu, tapi itu tidak berarti dia bukan lagi malaikat.

Ia membiarkan sisinya tergelincir, tahu bahwa ia tidak peduli berapa banyak yang tersisa, dan sekarang telah tersembunyi, tertutupi oleh senyum iblisnya, yang mana ditunjukkan pada Tae-ho saat ia memikirkan kembali hari itu. "Sungguh, Kau akan berpikir jika Lucifer akan memiliki meja, _how_ _domestic."_

Tae-ho tertawa, setelah kesunyian menyelimuti mereka, setidaknya sekarang sedikit lebih nyaman. Saat Baekhyun menatap wajah Jaehyun lagi, ia dapat merasakan mata Tae-ho tertuju padanya, sesuatu yang biasa dia lakukan. Lagipula, Baekhyun mengetahui apa yang Tae-ho rasakan terhadapnya, tahu jika itu lebih dari apa yang seharusnya, karena Baekhyun tidak dapat membalasnya. itu tidak sama untuk Tae-ho, sungguh.

Ia tahu itu tidak adil untuk bermain dengan seseorang yang memiliki rasa terhadapnya, tapi Tae-ho seharusnya lebih tahu juga. Ia sendiri adalah iblis, ia tahu jika perasaan tidak pernah ada gunanya di neraka, dan jatuh cinta sesama iblis juga sama saja dengan menyiapkan diri untuk bencana. Mungkin Tae-ho telah memegang pengetahuan bahwa Baekhyun tidak terlahirkan sebagai iblis, ia pernah sekali menjadi malaikat yang mana kehidupannya dikelilingi oleh cinta, tetapi Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah berbeda.

Baekhyun belum pernah jatuh cinta. Bukan sebagai malaikat, tapi terutama tidak sebagai iblis. Ia tidak pernah merasakan apa yang malaikat lain sebut dengan 'api cahaya' dalam dirinya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan detak jantungnya berubah ketika melihat seseorang, dan itu merupakan cukup banyak keajaiban yang terlihat saat malaikat jatuh cinta tak terhitung waktu selama rentang hidup mereka. Tapi ia tidak, tidak sekalipun.

"Kau tahu, aku akan merindukanmu disekelilingku, Baek" Tae-ho berbicara dengan suara pelan, suaranya telah kehilangan nada main-mainnya, Baekhyun harus memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melihat Tae-ho dan melihat raut sedih mata temannya. Ia tahu apa yang terlihat disana, dan ia tidak akan bisa berurusan dengan itu.

"Jangan lakukan itu," mohonnya

"Itu sudah sangat sulit untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Lagipula, kau bisa selalu mengunjungiku, kan?" dia kemudian memberikan saran, tahu bahwa dia hanya mencoba untuk sopan. Mereka berdua tahu itu tidak mungkin, tidak terlalu.

"Yah, sesekali mungkin" Baekhyun menjawab, meskipun ia seharusnya tahu lebih baik daripada berjanji. Itu mungkin akan berbahaya untuknya, dan Baekhyun tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan kekuatannya, lagipula tidak akan banyak yang tersisa untuk mereka lakukan bersama. Ia akan menjadi membosankan untuk temannya, ia tidak akan menjadi Baekhyun yang sekarang, yang mana merupakan yang ia inginkan.

Ia akan selalu memilih ini diatas segalanya; kehidupan manusia yang ia tidak tahu sama sekali. Ini dapat menjadi sebuah bencana, tetapi Baekhyun tidak akan membuang kesempatan ini. Tentang satu hal Ia positif, dan ia tidak dapat hidup seperti ini untuk selama-lamanya. Ia sangat lelah, dan itu sudah bertahun-tahun.

Apa yang ingin ia lakukan adalah menghilang, untuk akhirnya merasa hidup dan meninggal dalam kedamaian. Dia tidak mau menjadi abadi dengan kekuatan-kekuatan yang bodoh. Apa yang ia inginkan adalah untuk jatuh cinta sekali, hanya sekali, dan kemudian menjadi tidak berarti.

Baekhyun menelan ludah ketika jari-jarinya mengikuti bekas luka pada leher Jaehyun, pikirannya sekali lagi jernih. Kemudian membenarkan dirinya lagi, dan akhirnya menatap lurus mata Tae-ho. "Baiklah," ucapnya

"Bilang pada mereka jika aku... akan melakukannya"

~OooO~

Seluruh perubahan tentang _pemilik tubuh_ itu tidak benar-benar sulit, tapi ada hal-hal penting yang bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih sakit. Untuk yang pertama, agar bisa berhasil tubuh itu harus tetap hidup, dan itu juga merupakan bagian dimana hal-hal bisa begitu rumit.

Karena itu artinya jika mereka menarik stekernya lebih cepat, tubuh Jaehyun akan mati sebelum Baekhyun _memasukinya,_ tetapi jika mereka terlambat menarik stekernya, maka apapun yang tersisa dari Jaehyun akan terjebak di tubuhnya bersama dengannya. Tentu Baekhyun tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Ia telah mengalami itu dua kali sebelumnya, tapi itu sudah dua kali lipat. Yang terburuk adalah saat ia menghabiskan seminggu di dalam tubuh manusia dengan jiwa _pemilik_ _tubuh_ yang masih ada dalam pikirannya, dan itu menjadi minggu paling menyebalkan di hidupnya. Bocah itu sedikit cengeng, suaranya kencang dan tidak enak didengar, dan apapun yang Baekhyun lakukan, ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya.

Demi Tuhan, hidup dengan dua suara pada satu pikiran itu tidak ada cara untuk hidup, dan walaupun Baekhyun sangat menyukai tubuh yang ia _masuki,_ ia akhirnya menyerah dan membunuh bocah itu karena dia sangat mengerikan. itu bukan waktu terbaiknya, tapi sungguh, siapapun yang berada didalam situasi sepertinya akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Itu akan sangat memalukan jika tubuh ini akan menjadi sama saja dengan pengalaman sebelumnya, karena Baekhyun sudah cukup menyukainya. Ia ingin ini bekerja, ia benar-benar ingin, jadi ia menggumamkan doa kecil setelah ia mengatakan selamat tinggal. Ia tahu ini sedikit bodoh, iblis yang berdoa, tapi terserah. Baekhyun menemukan penghiburan disini, dan itulah mengapa ia melakukannya.

Tae-ho menunggunya di tempat tidur, dan untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah dia telah meninggalkan ruangan itu karena mereka telah berada di tempat terakhir mereka. Ia berjalan menuju temannya dan menyentuh lengannya saat ia menggapainya, tetapi Tae-ho tidak menoleh sama sekali.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah dia sibuk, atau dia marah kepadanya karena nyatanya ia meninggalkan pria itu, dan membuatnya tidak setuju. Ini mungkin akan menjadi terakhir kalinya mereka melihat satu sama lain, dan Baekhyun ingin memastikan jika ia pergi tanpa adanya urusan yang belum terselesaikan.

Ia tahu jika ini waktu untuknya memberi tahu Tae-ho, tahu jika inilah waktunya, dan ia harus meyakinkan Tae-ho tidak akan tertinggal berpikir 'bagaimana jika aku baru saja memberitahunya'

"Maafkan aku" kata Baekhyun, terdengar serius tentang itu, dan itulah mengapa Tae-ho akhirnya memutar balik kepala dan menatapnya. Ada raut terkejut pada wajahnya, tapi Baekhyun tidak membiarkan dia membuka mulutnya sesuai dengan apa yang ia rencanakan,

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi apa yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar mengakuinya, tapi aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan terhadapku, dan aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalasnya."

Tae-ho tetap tampak lengah, tapi Baekhyun tidak akan memberikannya waktu untuk menengangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia berjinjit dan melayangkan sebuah kecupan lembut pada pipi temannya dan melanjutkan perkataannya

"Tapi, terimakasih untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku. Untuk menjadi teman dan untuk menjagaku. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya"

Ia tahu ia menjadi luar biasa lembut, membiarkan dirinya melepaskan penjagaannya yang mungkin untuk pertama kalinya dihadapan Tae-ho. Itulah mengapa temannya terdiam, Mengapa dia tidak bisa melakukan lebih dari menarik Baekhyun menuju pelukannya, dan kali ini Baekhyun membiarkannya. Dia tidak benar-benar terbiasa memeluk, mereka tidak sesuai dengan citranya, mengingatkannya pada surga, tetapi inilah perpisahan.

"Kau lebih baik tidak seperti ini" Baekhyun memperingatkan, suaranya telah kehilangan banyak keseriusannya, karena ia tidak ingin membuat momen ini terasa berat. Baekhyun membenci perpisahan.

"Jika aku berakhir dengan suara pada pikiranku maka aku akan kembali menghantuimu" ia menonjok main-main lengan Tae-ho ketika ia menarik diri dari pelukan mereka, dan akhirnya melihat senyuman temannya lagi. Bagus.

"Tidak akan menginginkan itu sekarang, akankah aku? aku tahu seberapa kejamnya kau saat sedang kesal" ucap Tae-ho sebelum ia melangkah ke samping untuk menyiapkan segalanya. Baekhyun membiarkannya, mengetahui jika itu yang terbaik untuk memberi keduanya jarak. Dia harus terbiasa sendirian cukup lama.

Baekhyun memilih untuk berbalik menuju Jaehyun daripada melihat Tae-ho bekerja, kemudian ia melangkah mendekat dan membungkuk kearah wajah pria itu, tersenyum sambil berkata

"Dengar aku? kau lebih baik memberiku jarak" ia pun berbalik sesaat kemudian. Memutuskan jika sekarang adalah waktu terbaik untuk mencoba fokus. Lagipula ini adalah momen terbesarnya. Ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya ia bertukar tubuh.

Biasanya ini mudah, perubahan bagian tubuh

tetapi memiliki secara permanen sedikit berbeda. Ia tahu jika sekalinya ia masuk kedalam tubuh Jaehyun, Ia akan terkunci didalamnya. Saat Ini akan menjadi yang terakhir. Apapun yang terjadi padanya, Ya begitulah adanya.

"Kami sudah siap" Tae-ho menggiring Baekhyun keluar dari fokus, Suara lelaki itu kencang dan jernih, dan Baekhyun mengangguk ketika Ia menghadap pada Tae-ho. Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu, Baekhyun mengangguk dan kemudian, perlahan ia berjalan menuju ranjang kedua yang terletak di samping ranjang Jaehyun, menaikinya dan berbaring.

Akan menjadi lebih mudah dengan cara ini, lebih mudah daripada berdiri, Ia membiarkan Tae-ho mengangkatnya untuk memastikan pada saat ini tubuh _tuan_ _rumah_ _barunya_ akan tetap berada pada tempatnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan ada yang salah kali ini. Terikat seperti ini terasa lebih mudah rasanya, untuk memperhatikan seluruh keberadaannya, dan itu membantunya untuk terhubung lebih baik lagi. Akan menjadi transfer yang lebih mudah, dan juga untuk sedikit mengurangi kecemasannya.

Walaupun ia bisa memulai proses secara langsung, terutama sekarang saat ia terikat, Ia ingin menunggu Tae-ho memberitahunya ini baik-baik saja. Lagipula, mereka harus bersiap untuk mengakhiri dukungan kehidupan.

Tandanya muncul beberapa detik kemudian, ketika temannya membungkuk padanya, sebelah tangan mengangkup pipi kanan Baekhyun, dan ia tersenyum padanya sekali lagi

"Semoga beruntung, Baek. Kau bisa melakukannya." Kemudian wajahnya menghilang dari pandangan dan Baekhyun hanya dapat mendengarnya berjalan menjauh, diam-diam berdiskusi dengan iblis lain yang berada disana untuk membantu juga.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghitung mundur." ucap Tae-ho

"Apa kau siap?" tanyanya, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun, dan kemudian Tae-ho memulainya.

"Baiklah. Tiga, dua, satu..."

•

•

•

•

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, membayangkan jika ia sedang melayang, kemudian perlahan menghirup napas. Ketika ia melakukannya, Ia mencoba merasakan jari-jari kakinya, menjadi waspada bagaimana jiwanya melayang dari dirinya. Sedikit demi sedikit Ia merasakan dirinya tebebaskan dari dagingnya sendiri, hingga ia benar-benar bebas dan seluruh bagian dirinya naik keatas, mulut yang harusnya ia pakai untuk bicara, untuk mengecup.

Ini adalah momen yang selalu Baekhyun sukai, kebebasan untuk berada diluar, berada dalam tubuh _pemiliknya_ tersebut. Tempat dimana malaikat ataupun iblis tidak ada yang daoat hidup, tetapi dimana kau merasa tanpa beban dan bahagia.

Tapi ia tidak mau meninggal seperti itu

Ia dengan cepat menemukan jalannya menuju tubuh Jaehyun, dan tahu bagian yang paling sulitnya telah berakhir sekarang, Ia menyelinap menuju tubuh _tuan barunya_ dengan cukup nyaman.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kali ini, mendorong dirinya memasuki seluruh bagian pada tubuh Jaehyun. Semakin dalam ia mencoba, semakin ia menjadi waspada teterhadap sekitarnya.

Suara lembut yang berbunyi, dan kian menjadi-jadi setiap detiknya. Sensasi dingin menusuk kulitnya, dan akhirnya paru-parunya mengembang untuk menghirup udara.

Ia terbangkit, duduk dan menghirup nafas dalam, dinginnya terasa semakin jelas. Ia membeku, sekujur tubuhnya nyeri, terutama leher dan pergelangan tangannya.

" _God,"_ Ia mengutuk dengan suara keras, membenci rasa sakitnya. Ia berhenti, Telah mendengar suaranya sendiri dan ia mengedipkan matanya saat ia berbicara lagi

"Apakah ini berhasil? tidak ada komplikasi?"

Suaranya begitu lembut, jauh lebih lembut dari apa yang Ia bayangkan tentang suara Jaehyun dan ini mengejutkannya. Selama bertahun-tahun Ia berbicara dengan suara jauh lebih rendah, terdengar jauh lebih kasar, tetapi ini yang paling mendekati suara aslinya. Terdengar hampir mirip dengan suaranya ketika menjadi malaikat, untuk beberapa saat Ia berpikiran jika lelaki ini menjadi wujud manusianya selama ini dan Ia merasa cukup beruntung telah menemukannya.

Tae-ho menatapnya aneh, melangkah mendekat

"Baekhyun?" tanyanya, dan Baekhyun memberenggut

"Apa? tentu ini aku, Apa kau tidak melihatku memasuki tubuh ini?" Ia terengah dan meletakkan kedua kakinya di sisi tempat tidur, tidak memedulikan jika Ia terlepas dari kain tipis yang menutupi pahanya.

Ia menatap _tubuh lamanya_ , masih terbaring, tak bergerak, tanpa emosi. Terlihat seperti tubuh yang mengerikan

Ia menatap kedua tangannya, jari-jari yang ia kagumi kemarin, sekarang bergerak sesuai kemauannya.

Menatap bagian tulang panggul, paha, dan tersenyum

" _Holy."_

Tae-ho masih menatapnya dan ketika Baekhyun turun dari ranjangnya dan mulai tertawa, ia tampak sedikit lebih _relax_. Setidaknya tawanya masih sama.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Jelas temannya saat Baekhyun berjalan menuju cermin untuk melihat pantulan dirinya

"Apa Kau mendengar sesuatu disana?"

Baekhyun mencoba mengatur dan mendengarkan suara yang lain, tapi tidak ada apapun disana.

"Tidak" ucapnya saat menatap wajahnya sendiri.

Ia tidak dapat menolak jika tubuh ini terlihat bagus padanya, dan ia tidak bisa menunggu untuk membuatnya terlihat seperti dirinya.

Memotong rambutnya sedikit, mungkin mewarnainya. Sedikit polesan _make-up_ pada matanya, sesuatu untuk menutupi bekas lukanya. Sebentar lagi ini akan benar-benar seperti dirinya.

"Oh" Ia tertawa dan berbalik ke samping, masih tetap melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin,

"Aku telah mendapatkannya" Ia membiarkan kedua tangannya meluncur kebawah, merasakan dirinya sendiri, dan menyeringai

"Oh, aku benar-benar akan membuatnya menjadi aku" yang mana membuat Tae-ho tertawa.

"Ini memang benar-benar dirimu" temannya menatapnya lagi. Saat Ia berbicara, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan membawa dirinya sedikit lagi. Ketika ia membuka matanya lagi dan menatap lingkaran terang cahaya yang terisi warna hitam, mata dari satu yang terjatuh, Ia benar-benar merasa seperti dirinya. Jika ia bisa hidup seperti itu, menunjukkan dirinya sepanjang waktu seperti yang ia rindukan, tapi ini sudah cukup. Ia akan hidup seperti orang-orang yang lain, Ia akan mencari tempatnya sendiri di dunia.

"Itu tentu saja" ucap Baekhyun sebelum ia mengedipkan matanya lagi, menampakkan mata cokelat yang lembut yang tidak seperti miliknya, Ia menghela napas

"Jadi, ini? Sekarang aku akan menunggu kematianku sebagai manusia" Ia tersenyum, walaupun ia bercanda soal itu, Ia merasa lega.

"Dimana aku akan berakhir?"

Tae-ho memutar dokumen diatas meja, membalikkan sesuatunya, dan Baekhyun perlahan berjalan untuk memeriksa dokumen itu bersama dengan dia

"Jaehyun tinggal di Anyang, Korea Selatan. Sekarang mungkin bukan waktu yang tepat untuk kembali kesana, kecuali jika kau berencana untuk hidup sebagai Jaehyun. Aku yakin tidak, jadi bagaimana dengan sesuatu yang dekat? Seoul tidak terlalu jauh dan dengan 10 juta penduduk kau tidak akan terlacak" Saran Tae-ho

"Tentu tidak, aku tidak akan hidup seperti Jaehyun. Lelaki itu sudah mati" Im

"Aku Baekhyun, jadi biarkan aku pergi ke Seoul" Tae-ho mengangguk sambil menulisnya.

"Baiklah, Seoul" Ucap temannya sambil menyerahkan jarum pada Baekhyun. Ia tahu apa gunanya, tahu itu berguna untuk menyegel nasibnya

Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia menusukkan ibu jarinya disana, membawa tetesan darah itu pada kertasnya.

Dan, menandainya.

 _Heyhoo..._

Jadi aku bakalan lanjut ke Chapter dua kalo heartnya udah diatas 6 yahh..

Jangan lupa reviewnya, soalnya aku butuh komentar dan kritikan biar kedepannya hasil tulisan aku semakin bagus yes!

Salam supher~


End file.
